The present invention relates to a case apparatus, and more particularly, to a case apparatus mountable on a mobile communication terminal.
In general, various functions are added to a mobile communication terminal to provide various services. In this case, the mobile communication terminal has a near field communication function. In other words, the mobile communication terminal may access an external device to perform a near field communication. In this case, the mobile communication terminal performs the near field communication with the external device to provide a payment service or an authentication service. Meanwhile, the case apparatus which is mountable on the mobile communication terminal is realized. In this case, the case apparatus may be used to protect the mobile communication terminal or for improving the appearance.
However, the case apparatus may interfere with the near field communication between the mobile communication terminal and the external device. In other words, the case apparatus may block a signal transceived by the mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, the case apparatus may degrade the performance of the mobile communication terminal.